Forcing You to Participate
by dare121
Summary: Quinn has a g!p. Rachel doesn't want to lose her virginity to Finn so she asks Quinn to do the job. Quinn refuses, but Rachel can be very persuasive. Faberry. Smut. Don't read g!p if this isn't your kink, please.


**Title**: Forcing You To Participate  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 7105  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: No warnings aside from the usual "_Quinn has a girl!penis_" thing.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Taken from a prompt at the glee_kink_meme:

_Rachel and Quinn have been friends since middle school. Rachel has always known about Quinns g!p and still loves her and considers Quinn her best friend. As Junior year rolls around, Rachel is curious about sex but doesn't want to lose her virginity to Finn. So she goes to Quinn asking her to take her it._

_Quinn flat out says no_

_Cue Rachel teasing Quinn by wearing skimpy clothing and bobbing her head up and down lollipops/popsickles until Quinn simply can't take it anymore, pushes her on the wall and fucks her_

_Bonus points: doggy!style, Quinn coming inside Rachel a lot, Rachel begging for more _

**A/N**.: Well, this isn't exactly a new story, but I worked on it and now the grammar and stuff should be better, since this was a piece I wrote a while ago when I just started out writing in English. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: None of this belongs to me. Duh. Otherwise, Quinn would fuck Rachel into unconsciousness.

**/00/**

Rachel and Quinn had been best friends since middle school and Rachel was one of the few people who had always known about Quinn's biggest secret.

And sure, there had been a time when she had been shocked about it, but those days were long gone.

Nowadays, she mostly just imagines what it must have been like for Quinn to have this kind of pressure on her at all times, never knowing who to trust, never knowing if she could reveal herself to someone or if it was too dangerous and she couldn't fathom how Quinn could still be so sure of herself when she's been through so much.

But that was a story for another time, now she really had bigger fish to fry.

Because even though her best friend was _different_ from everybody else, Rachel had always admired her for standing up for herself, for never yielding, never giving in, never relenting, whereas Rachel, albeit opinionated and not afraid of confrontation either, had never been able to get the neanderthals of the hockey and football team of McKinley off of her back.

Now matter how often she told them to mind their own business, they never seemed to get it and kept on harassing her whenever they saw fit.

Of course they didn't have the balls to throw slushies in her face when Quinn was anywhere around because they knew very well how fast Quinn and then in turn Santana could beat the shit out of them for even trying anything fishy around her. Unfortunately those two couldn't always be around her and even though Finn followed her around the rest of the time like an over-grown puppy, he was never brave enough to stand up to them for her sake or to push himself in the line of fire.

So naturally, Rachel was always awed by Quinn's courage, so much that some of the time it was almost close to the hero-worship Rachel felt for Barbra Streisand. Although, admittedly, her love for Streisand differed greatly from how she felt about one Quinn Fabray.

After all, they were best friends.

And Rachel knew, even though Quinn was strong in every sense of the word, she could never hurt Rachel, which was the exact reason why Rachel was about to ask what she was about to ask. Because behind the blonde's strong exterior and all the walls she had built over the years to protect herself, she was kindhearted and tender and would do whatever it took to make sure Rachel was always as comfortable as she could be.

She just hoped that Quinn would accept her request.

**/00/**

"Quinn, may I ask you a question?"

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in the blonde's bedroom, up until a few minutes ago they had been busy with their homework and Quinn was still lounging around on her bed, flipping through her argyle folder, searching for the biology homework she had finished last week and that was due on Monday.

Raising her blonde head, she looked expectantly at Rachel, frowning slightly as she watched the tiny girl fiddle nervously around with a pen in her lap.

Rachel was almost never nervous around anyone, least of all her.

Usually, it only happened when the singer wanted something from Quinn. Something the brunette knew Quinn wouldn't willingly give to her, or she had a problem she knew Quinn wouldn't take too kindly to.

Maybe Finn had done something stupid again.

_If that big idiot does one more thing to hurt my baby, I swear, I'm going rip his fucking lungs out and shove them up his ass_, she thought as she examined Rachel more thoroughly.

"Are you okay, Rach? You've been acting fidgety all day," in a second Quinn was across her room, gabbing the fiddling hands of her best friend. "Did Finn do something stupid again? I swear, that ass-"

"No. He's actually been kind of sweet lately. I just think he wants to... you know." She couldn't do it, she couldn't just ask something this important of Quinn. It just wasn't right.

Maybe all she needed to do was to stop being so unsure about things and give in to Finn's never ending complaining about how how they were the only couple at McKinley not doing it. She knew, of course, that he just said that to get into her pants and that there were plenty of couples who hadn't had sex yet, but she knew talking to him about that would be pointless.

Quinn's face hardened.

She knew very well that Finn had been pressuring Rachel for sex for quite some time now, she just wasn't sure if Rachel wanted to have sex with him and was just waiting for the right moment or not. Finn wasn't exactly known for his consideration about how he treated the women he dated and she doubted that he would give a rat's ass about how much pleasure Rachel would get out of their first time as long as he could get off.

And Finn got off from just kissing.

"I swear to God, if he pressures you one more I will kick his ass! If you're not ready for sex, you're not ready, simple as that! Just tell him to go fuck _himself_ if he needs it so bad." Rachel stole a quick glance at Quinn's angry face.

What Quinn didn't know, was that Rachel was more than ready to have sex. She had been thinking more and more frequently about it and had even done a lot of very thorough research with the help of various porn sites.

Virtually, she was as experienced as one could be without actually ever having done the deed, she just wasn't ready to, well... have sex with Finn Hudson.

"He hasn't really pressured me. Like I said, he's just been really sweet. It's just that he always wants something in return when he's sweet and normally it's just little stuff like food, but... I think this time he's going for the big thing," she gauged Quinn's reaction mostly off of her body language. They had known each other long enough to be able to read how the other one was feeling.

Quinn wasn't angry right now, no. In her eyes stood the blind fury.

It made Rachel kind of glad, maybe that would make things easier in the long run. If Quinn was so fired up about Finn wanting to take her virginity, maybe it would make her more ready to accept Rachel's proposition.

"Figures that he's only sweet when he wants sex. Stupid, fucking boy," Quinn sighed and laid her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "If you don't want to sleep with him, Rachel, tell him exactly that. I mean it, don't let him guilt you into doing something you're not ready for and if he tries to force himself on you, you tell me. S and I will take care of it."

"I know, Quinn, I don't carry my rape whistle for nothing," Rachel's bright smile soothed Quinn's burning fury a little bit but it didn't quell her worries about the tiny girl. Because however bright and sincere her smile, Rachel was still fiddling under Quinn's hand.

She hadn't talked about what she wanted to talk about yet.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" She gently took Rachel's arm and guided her to the queen-sized bed, sitting down next to her best friend so they could have a proper conversation.

Rachel bit into her bottom lip and raised her eyes to Quinn's.

"I... I think I'm ready. To have sex," it was only a whisper but Quinn heard the words loud and clear. She knew she shouldn't feel like her heart was falling apart but she couldn't help the way she felt.

Forcing a smile onto her face, she tried to hide the grim look that wanted to take over her face.

"Uhm, that's good, isn't it? You want to be with Finn, you've wanted to be with him since Freshmen year... so, good for you, I guess." Quinn cringed internally at how awful she sounded, even to her own ears.

Rachel merely giggled at Quinn's inability to form a coherent sentence.

"Yeah, but see, the problem isn't that I'm not ready for the next step, I'm just not- I just don't think I want to have sex with Finn. Sex is a big deal, even in our society where sex is more and more trivialized but losing my virginity is going to be a defining moment for me. I will always remember my first and I don't know if I want to remember _Finn_ for the rest of my life as the one who... deflowered me, for lack of a better term. Does that make sense at all?" Her face scrunched up in slight confusion, Rachel was happy to see the relieved look on her best friend's face.

If she wasn't mistaken, she might have a chance after all.

"It's completely understandable, Rach. I get why you wouldn't want _Quick Draw Finn_ to swipe your V-card. Don't even sweat it, just break up with him and we'll find you someone awesome that you feel comfortable sharing this with. But only if you really are a hundred percent sure that you're ready." Inside, Quinn was performing a victory dance.

If Rachel broke up with Finn, she didn't even have to feel bad for picking on him anymore.

"I don't want to break up with Finn," Quinn's happy expression fell.

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to practice some celibacy as long as you guys date. If you really want him to stop touching you inappropriately, maybe you should join the celibacy club. I know the girls in there don't actually believe in what they're preaching, but hey. You could be the first one to actually not have sex." _Problem solved_, Quinn thought in satisfaction.

"You know... I was thinking. We've been friends since middle school and I know you'd never hurt me _and_ you've got the appropriate merchandise under your belt. I thought you could, maybe, you know..." Rachel's hands were gripping the edge of her skirt in such a strong grip her knuckles were turning white. "Would you... would you take my virginity, Quinn?"

Quinn almost had herself convinced that she'd imagined Rachel's request, but when she felt the brunette's hands on her inner thigh, her brain came back from where it had gone.

"I know you'd sooner die than hurt me and we're going to be best friends forever and even if we lose each other in the years after High School and I become a famous Broadway star, I'll never ever regret giving this to you. Please, Quinn. There is nobody else I'd entrust this with."

Quinn could only stare at her.

"Please tell me you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting," her voice was deadly calm.

"Come on, it makes perfect sense! We're best friends, you would just be helping me out. I don't want Finn to be my first, I just know he wouldn't care enough to be gentle with me and I don't think he'd even care if I came."

Talking about this was making Quinn feel uncomfortable. Sure, she had thought about Rachel in that way before, mostly while taking care of hard-ons or in the very least in her dreams, but she couldn't just take this away from Rachel. She'd never forgive herself for being that selfish.

"No, Rachel. We can't do this. _I_ can't do this. You need to lose your virginity to someone you really love, to someone you really want to be with. If I just take it, it wouldn't feel right and you know it. You're just scared that Finn is going to disappoint you," of course, Quinn thought, Rachel was right to think of him the way that she did. Finn Hudson would never be able to get Rachel off, but now that she thought about it, Quinn herself wasn't sure whether or not _she'd_ be able to make Rachel come. She'd try, of course, but maybe she'd suck at it and make Rachel's first time horrible. She wouldn't be able to look Rachel in the eye ever again.

"Please, Quinn. I'm begging you, I need you to do this for me." At those words, Rachel actually got onto her knees, laid her hands on both of Quinn's and looked deep into the hazel eyes above her.

Quinn gulped.

Rachel. Placed between her legs. On her knees.

She could feel herself get slightly hard at the thought but pushed the unwelcome feelings aside. She just couldn't do this.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Don't bother asking me again, I won't, under any circumstances, take your virginity. Just because I have a penis doesn't mean I want to fuck every girl I see. Have you ever thought about me in this little plan you cooked up? Did you ever pause to think about my feelings? Maybe I don't want to lose my virginity to you." What she said, of course, was all made out of lies. It wasn't like she wanted to fuck every girl she saw, because she didn't, but she did feel highly attracted to Rachel, she just couldn't let her know that.

Rachel pouted slightly, sighed in defeat and got up from her spot on the floor.

It seemed that, at least for the moment, she had given up on her insane idea, but there was a glint in her eyes that made Quinn slightly uneasy. Rachel was up to something, she could feel it and she didn't like it one bit.

Usually, Rachel's schemes ended badly and in a batch of her famous "_I'm sorry_"-cookies, but Quinn tried to brush off her worries. She was probably just being paranoid and really, what in the world could Rachel do to make her change her mind?

There was nothing Rachel could do to make Quinn forget her morals.

Nothing.

She would soon find out just how wrong she had been.

**/00/**

Rachel's plan to get into Quinn Fabray's pants was set into motion three days after she had offered the girl her virginity.

Her first attempt at talking the blonde into sex might have failed but she wasn't about to just give up that easily. Rolling over was not her style. Flat out asking Quinn hadn't helped so she decided that she needed to take a more drastic approach.

And that she did.

She just needed to get Quinn turned on enough. Turn her on so much, in fact, that she would forget all her inhibitions and take Rachel on the spot. Lucky for Rachel, she just knew how to do that.

Quinn was still a teenager, no matter how high and mighty she acted, that meant that she was prone to plain sexual appeal like anybody else. Quinn wouldn't be able to ignore how much Rachel wanted this, she was going to make Quinn so uncomfortable in her pants that she wouldn't be able to help herself.

Smirking at all the attention she was getting, Rachel strutted along the school hallway in the skimpiest skirt she owned, hugging her in all the right places and barely covering her ass, her shirt so short you could see her belly every time she moved her arms and it was so low cut it left very little to the imagination.

But that was exactly what Rachel wanted.

She was going to make Quinn lose control. It was Tuesday now and if everything went the way she wanted it to, she would ensure that they'd have sex by the end of the week. She just hoped that by now Quinn had forgotten the embarrassing conversation they'd had about it before and even if she still thought about Rachel's request and the way she had worded it, with this outfit? She certainly wasn't going to deny Rachel.

As she kept moving further towards her destination, a fussing Finn kept walking behind her.

"You can't dress like that, Rachel! I mean, not that you don't look pretty or anything but people are staring already and that guy over there _just_ broke up with his girlfriend so he could stare at your ass!" Rachel smirked to herself when she noticed that Finn, among some other guys in the hallway, was trying unsuccessfully to hide a tent situation in his pants.

Quinn didn't stand a chance.

"Don't worry, Finn. By Friday, this will all be over. This is just something I've got to do and now please leave me alone so I can have a conversation with Quinn." She waved her confused boyfriend away, clearly hearing the muttered words "_girls are so weird_" from Finn before turning her complete attention on Quinn, who had yet to notice her but was apparently annoyed by the loud chatter around her.

Rachel knew they were gossiping about her and oddly enough, it didn't bother her at all this time.

"Hello, Quinn. Don't you think it's just a beautiful day today?" Quinn didn't look up from her schedule but Rachel could see the hidden smile on her face.

They really were best friends.

"It's nice out, yeah. I hope you know what that means. You me and a gallon of ice cr-" Quinn's smile faltered and her mouth fell open without producing any words as she finally laid eyes on Rachel.

Rachel's smile never wavered.

She knew she had won the second her eyes found the front of Quinn's jeans, where the slightest of bulges was pointing in her direction. Biting her lip, she sent Quinn a coy look.

"Something wrong there, Quinn? Your face looks a little red, maybe you have a fever." She raised her hand to hold Quinn's hair away from her forehead and softly pressed her own head against Quinn's as if to check her temperature.

Quinn was heating up alright, but Rachel knew it wasn't from any form of sickness.

The blonde's eyes dilated and for a second Rachel was sure she had succeeded in her plan and that the blonde was going to push her up against the lockers and ravish her, but then Quinn seemed to regain her senses because she scowled disapprovingly at Rachel and broke the contact of their foreheads.

"I know what you're trying to do, Rachel and it's not going to work," her voice dropped to a low whisper. "I will not sleep with you whether you continue to wear this ridiculous outfit or not and that is my last word." And without saying anything else, she slammed her locker door shut, grabbed her bag from the floor and strutted away without sparing another look in Rachel's direction.

"You can't say no forever, Quinn. You just wait and see."

**/00/**

Quinn and Rachel had gym class together the next day.

The blonde seemed to have cooled off some and stopped giving Rachel the cold shoulder. By the time class ended and they were heading to the showers, they were laughing. Quinn had always been glad they had separate shower stalls in the girls' locker room or else she would have had to attend all the classes she had after gym class sweaty or late because she couldn't shower with everybody else.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened in gym that day and not even while Quinn was showering. She felt a little uneasy about how quiet it was, seeing as how she thought that Rachel would try to somehow have sex with her again.

Sure, she had been taken aback by Rachel's appearance yesterday but that was not going to happen again. She was forewarned today, she would be able to stop herself from getting turned on by Rachel.

She had to admit though that for a split second, the idea of taking Rachel's virginity had sounded pretty good. She had been tempted to just throw her up against the lockers and take her right then and there, with everybody else watching, but she had been able to contain herself just in time.

This surprise moment was over now, though and she was fairly confident that nothing the brunette could throw at her was going to shake her resolve.

She was not going to fuck Rachel Berry.

She was going to be a good friend and stand by her morals.

Her resolve wavered a few minutes later.

She didn't throw Rachel up against the lockers to ravish her, but she could feel her blood pump into her appendage as she was presented with a sight she had only ever dreamed of.

Quinn had been busy pulling on her jeans and was about to grab her t-shirt when Rachel appeared beside her in a white towel that was so short it barely hid her body. On any other day, Quinn would have been fine with that, she had seen Rachel in towels before, that wasn't the problem.

But as Rachel let the towel slide to the floor and pool around her ankles, Quinn wasn't met with a pair of panties and a bra like she usually was.

Rachel was completely naked.

Quinn was just glad she had pulled on her pants beforehand, because the sight of Rachel's naked breasts and her naked bottom was enough to make Quinn's penis stand at attention. Her jeans were the only thing concealing her desire and she had to forcefully remove her eyes from Rachel's naked curves so that she could pull on her t-shirt.

She could hear Rachel giggling beside her but kept her eyes trained on the inside of her locker. A mistake she regretted a moment later, as Rachel took a step to the side, pretended to trip, grabbed Quinn's body for leverage and sent them both flying to the floor.

It didn't help matters any that they were the only two people still inside as Quinn had waited for Rachel, who had run a little late because she had been talking to their teacher in the gym right after class had come to an end.

Quinn whimpered as Rachel's hand _accidentally_ made contact with her hidden cock and she squeezed her eyes shut as to not look directly at the naked Rachel above her.

In hindsight, that had been another mistake on her part and she should've known, because the second her eyes were closed, Rachel's hand crept inside Quinn's panties and closed around her engorged dick, giving it a long, hard tug.

Eyes snapping open, she couldn't contain the desperate moan that escaped her lips.

"R-Rach, what the fuck. S-Stop," she pushed Rachel away by her shoulders and groaned as Rachel's fingernails slid suggestively against her shaft as the hand was forcefully removed from Quinn's pants. "Seriously, Rachel, this isn't funny anymore!"

Ignoring the obvious discomfort in her nether regions, Quinn snatched her bag from the bench next to her, slammed the locker door shut the same way she had done yesterday and ran out of the locker room as fast as her legs would carry her, not even staying behind to help a smug Rachel to her feet.

Rachel knew she was close to cracking Quinn if the memory of her hard cock in her hand was anything to go by. She would try a different approach tomorrow, she wouldn't let Quinn deny her any longer.

**/00/**

As she settled into her English class the next day, Quinn was just happy that she had survived the attack in the locker room the day before. She was now more determined than ever not to let Rachel get her way.

If she could stand actual contact to her cock without breaking, then she could stand anything the brunette threw at her. Of course, she hadn't anticipated for Rachel to turn up in her normal clothes instead of the skimpy ones she had worn the whole week. She was wearing one of her normal skirts, which already were really short, and the owl sweater she loved so dearly.

At least it was the last class before school let out and Mr. Schuester had canceled the Glee meeting as well, claiming that he had extremely important, personal problems he had to take care of.

More than anything, Quinn was just glad that Rachel seemed to have taken the hint that Quinn was not going to give in to her request and that she wouldn't fall for her evil scheme of seduction.

The satisfaction of knowing that she had deterred Rachel from her plan left her however, when Rachel sat down at the desk next to her and pulled out a red lollipop.

Grinning at Quinn out of the corner of her eye, she started to suck on the tip before she took the whole candy into her mouth and seemingly moaned at the taste of it. Quinn could feel herself getting hard yet again as she thought about Rachel giving her a blow job, but she tried her best to listen to her teacher talk about Shakespeare.

After a while of succeeding in not paying any attention whatsoever to Rachel and her lollipop, Quinn could hear loud sucking noises coming from beside her.

It sounded almost like Rachel was swallowing something huge and Quinn's brain fell into the gutter for the second time. If Rachel wanted to suck on something that bad she could just get on her knees right now and suck off Quinn because the blonde's pants felt like they cut off a very vital part of her body.

With thoughts about how much she wanted to shove her cock into that mouth, English class flew by and the only things Quinn managed to focus on were the slurping and sucking noises that came from next to her, but no matter how much Quinn wanted to get up, push Rachel onto her knees and fuck her face in front of the whole class, she remained seated, her hands balled into tight fists to prevent herself from gripping her erection and relieving some of the tension there.

The second the bell rang their English teacher was out of the room and many of the students followed him accordingly and in quick succession.

The minute they were all gone, Quinn shot out of her chair, made a few long strides to the door and closed it, used the emergency lock for shootings and for a second, pressed her forehead against the sturdy wood.

She was breathing heavily by the time she turned around to find Rachel sitting suggestively perched on the top of her desk, biting softly into the red, glistening lollipop, cracking it and swallowing some of the broken off pieces.

Rachel's desk sat right next to the wall and as Quinn made her way through the desks towards her, she contemplated whether or not she should take Rachel home first to fuck her on her bed or to punish her right here. She feared she wouldn't be able to drive in her condition and besides, Rachel deserved every punishment that was coming to her and Quinn couldn't wait to fuck the arrogance out of her for thinking she could bring Quinn to do something she didn't want to.

Even though, technically, now she was giving in. Not in the way Rachel wanted her to, though.

Rachel had to admit that Quinn scared her a little bit now. Her eyes were nearly black and Rachel could see the very big bulge in her pants that only seemed to grow in size with every step she took.

She had never thought about how large and wide Quinn really was under those clothes, she hadn't seen a lot of it since she had known Quinn and the grip she had on it yesterday really didn't reveal much about the actual size of it.

Suddenly, she was scared she wouldn't be able to take all of Quinn.

Maybe this had been a bad idea after all, but she knew she couldn't back out now, not with Quinn two feet away from her.

Her half-eaten lollipop fell to the floor as Quinn grabbed her arms forcefully, yanked her to her feet and pushed Rachel's back up against the wall with her own body, pressing her erection against Rachel's clothed pussy.

"You think this is funny? Making me hard during class when you know I can't do anything about it?" She pressed her lower body even harder into Rachel, making the length of her cock even more noticeable and Rachel whimpered as the movement made her panties rub against her clit.

"You want me to fuck you, Rachel? You want me to take your virginity? Are you really that desperate for sex?" Rachel nodded franticly as she gripped Quinn's shoulders and rubbed herself against the blonde's dick. It took all the willpower in Quinn not to give in and finally fuck Rachel, she needed to teach her a lesson first, she needed to make her understand that playing with Quinn Fabray's fire was dangerous and would get you burned.

"You should've listened to me from the start, you should've found yourself a nice boyfriend. He would've taken you on a comfortable bed and you would've traded soulful looks and all that sappy bullshit. I will not be so kind," without further ado she grabbed Rachel by the waist and spun her around, pressing the front of her body into the wall with her own again while pulling down Rachel's panties with her hand.

"You'll get what you wanted, Rachel. I'll take your virginity, but don't tell me after I didn't warn you. This won't be the sweet first time you've imagined since you knew what sex was." She pushed Rachel against the wall even harder with her left hand while she unbuckled her belt and unzipped her jeans with her right.

Rachel strained against Quinn's hand to get a good look at her cock, to prepare herself for what was to come, but the grip Quinn had on her was too strong. She didn't have time to adjust as she felt her ass being pulled back and her skirt flipped up and the next instant, she could feel the bulbous head of Quinn's cock glide a few millimeters into her entrance, ready to penetrate her.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a little bit." Without another word, she pulled Rachel's legs apart and entered her with a quick thrust, burying herself inside Rachel so fast the brunette didn't even find time to dwell on the pain of being ripped.

Rachel could only moan as Quinn pulled out of her and pushed back inside.

It felt kind of weird and good at the same time to be so full and she knew she had made the right decision in letting Quinn inside of her first. Quinn felt incredible. It was like she could feel the blood pumping through Quinn's penis and the way the blonde grunted behind her every time she thrust into her was turning Rachel on more than she would have liked to admit, even to herself.

Despite what Quinn had said, Rachel knew that she still didn't want to hurt her, because she was still going at a steady, slow pace and that was also why she warned her before going in, but Rachel wanted to feel more, she wanted to feel all of Quinn without the blonde holding back for her sake. She wanted to feel Quinn deeper inside.

She moaned as Quinn hit a spot inside her that made a shudder run through her body.

"Ugh, Quinn. Harder, faster, please, fuck me harder." She pressed her cheek against the cold wall in front of her and started to push herself on Quinn's cock, whimpering as the blonde sped up her movements and finally thrust deeper and harder inside of her.

Quinn's hands snaked up Rachel's body under her sweater and top and halted on Rachel's breasts. The brunette wasn't wearing a bra.

"Seriously, Rachel? Did you want to be a good little slut and make it easier for me?" She kneaded and pinched the brunette's breasts and reveled at the wet and slick feeling around her cock. Why had she ever told Rachel no? Why hadn't she fucked her before? _Oh, right. Because it's wrong._

Quinn could already feel her orgasm approaching fast, she was only human and this was her first time after all. It already surprised her that she had managed to hold on for as long as she had.

"See what you're making me do, I'm about to come inside you. I'll fill you up with come and because you've been such a slut lately I won't even make sure you come, too. Because sluts don't deserve to come, sluts only get fucked and filled with come." She pressed her mouth next to Rachel's ear as she sped up again. "I'll be just like you thought Finn was going to be, I'll only think about my own pleasure."

Moaning into Rachel's hair, she thrust for a few seconds longer before shuddering violently and shooting her come inside Rachel, who moaned at the feeling of warm come hitting her on the inside. "Say thank you, bitch. I just came inside you, that's a privilege for a little slut like you."

"Fuck, Quinn, please. I'm so close, please don't pull out yet." Rachel's hand left the wall and she grabbed Quinn's ass in a desperate attempt to keep her best friend inside but the blonde didn't make a move to withdraw. In fact, not even her penis was softening, it was still hard as rock inside Rachel.

Quinn chuckled into Rachel's ear.

"Who said anything about pulling out? I'm not done with you yet. I'm gonna fill you with so much come you're gonna burst as soon as I pull out." Quinn started to move again as soon a she had removed Rachel's hand from her butt. This felt too good to end it now. Besides, they had time. The school was deserted after official hours.

Quinn had all the time in the world to fuck Rachel good and proper.

"Oh God, please, Quinn. Come inside me again." It turned her strangely on to feel Quinn's come sloshing around inside of her as Quinn continued to slowly thrust into her. She didn't know where Quinn had learned to talk so dirty either but she certainly wasn't complaining. She really needed to come, though.

Slowly, her own hand trailed down the front of her body to relieve some of the tension inside her through her clit, but her hand was pinned beside her head by Quinn's. She whimpered as her pleasure was denied.

"Oh no, Rachel. You're not going to be the one to make you come. If you come, it'll be because of me and only because of my cock inside you, just the way you wanted. That's why you tried so hard, isn't it? For my _cock_." The diva whimpered again but this time out of desire. Hearing Quinn talk to her like that while she was buried deep inside of her was doing all sorts of things to her body.

Quinn was still going slow for now but pushed deeper inside, dragging her come farther into Rachel and spreading it like she wanted to make sure every inch of Rachel's inside was painted with her come.

"Please, Quinn. Please make me come, I can't take it anymore." By now she was almost crying and Quinn seemed to notice this too because she picked up her pace again and made sure to hit that spot every time that always made Rachel shudder.

"You will say my name when I make you come, bitch. When_ I_ make you come, not your small-dick, early arrival boyfriend. I will make you come, Rachel, he's never going to be able to make you come the way that I can." With a particularly powerful thrust, Quinn sent Rachel finally over the edge and the brunette almost collapsed, had it not been for the strong arms that caught her just in time.

But Quinn wasn't finished yet.

While Rachel quivered in aftershocks, Quinn pressed her limp body more firmly against the wall and started to slam into her again, this time really only focusing on her own pleasure rather than what happened to Rachel. She made short, hard thrusts and only pulled out halfway every time until finally she shot her semen deep inside Rachel again.

She only noticed just how gone Rachel truly was, when she managed to shot her come into her two more times before her best friend regained her senses and started to stir again.

"Oh, Quinn. I feel so full and you're still so hard." She hadn't thought that this was even possible. Didn't guys usually need some time to recover after they came? Wasn't that the reason most girls didn't get off Apparently though, Quinn was the exception to the rule, which didn't phase Rachel much seeing as Quinn _was_ technically a girl, even though she sported male genitalia.

"You didn't say my name, Rachel. I'm very disappointed in you. Now I'm going to have to make you come again." She put her hands on Rachel's waist and made a step back from the wall, making sure not to pull her cock out of Rachel's tight pussy and turned both of them towards the tables, before she bent Rachel over the desk she had previously sucked on the lollipop and pushed farther into her again.

Rachel shivered.

"I'm sorry for not saying your name, Quinn. I'm so- _oh_." Rachel squeaked as she felt Quinn's hand come down on her bare ass repeatedly. Blushing profusely, Rachel realized that she was being spanked while Quinn continued to push her cock inside of her.

Despite her embarrassment, she felt new arousal gather in between her legs as Quinn punished her for not abiding to the rules she had set out.

"Yeah, you _should_ be sorry, slut. You don't disobey me when I tell you what to do. Especially not when I'm doing you a favor by fucking you." Quinn moaned as she came again, feeling Rachel's pussy clamp around her in her own orgasm, milking her for all she was worth.

This time though, the brunette made sure to utter Quinn's name in her haze of pleasure, because as much as she liked the spanking, her ass was starting to really hurt now.

"Good girl." Quinn continued to thrust even though she could feel her cock soften a little, even she couldn't hold on forever. "Is that enough for you, Rachel? Do you feel thoroughly fucked now?" She really wished that Rachel said _yes_ because she didn't know if she could keep on pounding inside of her.

"Oh God, Quinn, please. Come inside me again, it feels so good when you come inside me." In that moment, Quinn knew she was going to keep fucking Rachel until she told her to stop or Quinn dropped unconscious from coming too much.

She picked up her thrusts again, the come inside Rachel making her even slicker and making her thrusts easier and faster inside the tight hole.

By now she wasn't even angry at Rachel anymore, she just wanted to make them both feel good, so instead of just thrusting, she sneaked her hand around Rachel's front and started thumbing her hard clit, hoping that Rachel would come hard and wouldn't want her to keep thrusting.

Coming almost instantly, Rachel's walls clamped down so hard on Quinn's penis due to the double stimulation that Quinn's orgasm followed behind almost instantly, making her collapse on top of Rachel, both panting like their lives depended on it. Rachel regained her ability to speak first.

"More, I want more, Quinn. Please, more." She started moving her hips, working Quinn's soft penis inside herself, making the blonde moan from both pleasure and exhaustion.

"God, Rach. You have to stop, I can't come anymore, I'm fucking done. Fuck, God, that feels _so_ _good_." Rachel had started using her inner muscles to massage Quinn's meat, slowly raising it to full attention again. She just couldn't help it, she needed to feel Quinn come inside her again, she needed her ejaculate inside of her.

"Just one more time, Quinn. Please, one more time." She didn't want this to end, she didn't think she could ever sleep with Finn now. Not now that she knew what it felt like to be fucked so thoroughly by Quinn. She didn't even dare imagine what it would feel like to have sex with her in a bed.

"Fine, one more time. But that's it, otherwise I think I'm gonna pass out." She raised herself on shaky arms next to Rachel's torso and started thrusting into her again, slow and deep, exhaustion wearing her down, but she couldn't deny Rachel.

"Make yourself come, Rachel. Touch your clit, I don't think I can last long enough to get you off." Rachel hand immediately snaked under own skirt and started playing with her clit, making herself moan and come around Quinn's cock once more.

Numbed by the pleasure of her orgasm, she dimly felt new come splash inside her, which made her smile lazily as she imagined Quinn's face as she came one last time.

Slowly and finally pulling out, Quinn took a step back to look at her flaccid cock.

She had never in her life come so many times in a row.

She looked on in disbelief though as she felt her cock spring back to life upon seeing thick globes of her own come slowly trickling down the brunette's thighs from her red and swollen pussy.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fuck her one more time even if she tried, she stuffed her cock back inside her pants, zipped herself up and grabbed Rachel's panties from the ground, pulling them onto Rachel's body.

At closer inspection, Quinn could see that Rachel's eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out.

Rachel was unconscious.

She, Quinn Fabray, had fucked Rachel Berry into unconsciousness.

A huge, shit-eating grin spread over her face as she lifted the tiny Rachel into her arms and started carrying her to her car.

Suck on that, Finn Hudson.


End file.
